insert title here
by ManaketeSmoocher
Summary: shhh I can't think of titles ever shhh. Birthday present for Writer of Worlds! More MarRoy shaz is likely to be published in future!


"Hey, Marth?" the bluenette hummed in response to his redheaded friend.

"How do you feel about… gay stuff?"

The two of them were sitting on the couch, leaning against each other in a casual manner. Roy, the redhead, had almost rested his head on the older man's shoulder, but decided against it. If anyone walked into the room, it would be quite difficult to determine whether they were a couple or not. They weren't, much to Roy's dismay.

When Roy had moved to the newly built Melee community in Smashburg, he was straighter than a ruler. He had been hoping to settle down, find a feisty girl, and fight in the arena for a living. True, he used to have a country to take care of, but he left it in the very capable hands of his most trusted friend. Fame wasn't his thing, he decided.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I mean like… I dunno, two guys kissing or whatever." Roy blushed a small amount, pink dusting his freckled face.

Moving into the last house in the area was a stroke of luck, but by the time he reached his new home he was exhausted. A man older than Roy by no more than three years approached him. He was dressed in fine blue silk fit for royalty that complimented his hair and eyes. The man offered to help, introducing himself as Prince Marth Lowell of Altea. Roy had never heard of him. He wondered how huge the world was, before informing the other male that he was Marques Roy Eliwood of Pherae. The two hit it off and became nearly inseparable.

"Well, I don't know. I was raised by the belief that men slept with women." Roy frowned to himself.

Marth had always been the most beautiful person he'd ever met, more so than his friend, Lilina. The blue he always wore made Roy think of the ocean. It was a fitting thought, for as beautiful as the prince was, Marth could be deadly. He could be as angry as the stormy sea, yet he held so much beauty within him. Even Roy didn't know what lay at the floor of Marth's metaphorical ocean.

"Okay." the younger swordsman tried not to sound disappointed.

"That's… not to say that I'm, erm, _against_ homosexual couples. I'm just not accustomed to them."

Altea must be a forgiving place to have raised such a tolerant, forgiving man like Marth. Or perhaps he was a special case. Roy loved this about him, though. He loved everything about the older man. The redhead had come to Smashburg to escape fame and find a girl, but instead he found his best friend and man of his dreams in one person. Sensitive blue eyes shone softly, coaxing even the shyest person out of their shell when talking to him. His stature looked delicate and un-threatening, though the opposite was true. He had a certain way with words that managed to stop nearly all conflict, and yet despite this kindness he was still firm and assertive. He spoke his mind and would not hesitate to smack you around if you were being rude. Roy sighed to himself.

"Something troubling you?"

"Oh, nah, don't mind me." Roy looked up, searching for a change in subject. "Hey, you never told me about your… er… crown." He almost said tiara, but didn't want to offend the prince. Said prince smiled softly.

"It's a tiara." Marth corrected. "It was my sisters. Before she died." He clarified.

"Sorry." Roy apologized, but not for his sister's death. He had no right to apologize for something he didn't do. Marth smiled slightly at Roy after thinking for a moment, making the butterflies in Roy's stomach flutter even more.

"You know, you remind me of my fiancee sometimes." Roy's heart plummeted. In the years he had known Marth, he'd never mentioned a fiancee! Though, he will admit that he blushed a little upon being compared to the special someone Marth must love the most. "Her name was Shiida. She's dead now though." Roy didn't apologize. Marth would have simply stated that it wasn't his fault.

"A lot of people die in war, huh." It wasn't a question. Both of them had been through wars years earlier.

"Loved ones, innocents, and foes alike. I wish wars needn't be fought." Roy couldn't help but agree.

"Well, I'm glad you made it through at least. Otherwise I wouldn't have met the one I love most."

He wasn't sure why he said that. Roy's cheeks flushed red, yet Marth took no notice. He was too deep in thought. The younger man was certain of his rejection, or worse; Marth didn't realize what his statement meant. Marth would likely still be his friend at the very least.

After some silence, Roy was startled out of his thoughts by soft lips pressed against his own. He wasn't even able to reciprocate before Marth pulled away as quickly as he'd come. Roy gaped at Marth, mouth hanging open with wide blue eyes and cheeks stained scarlet. Marth, too, had flushed cheeks, but he wouldn't meet Roy's eyes.

"I-I was thinking about what you mentioned earlier and… I realized I've never actually been attracted to any woman like I am to you."

"... And?"

"And what?"

"Well umm…" Roy mumbled the next part. "Did you like it?" the blue prince blushed.

"Er, yes, I'd say I did." Both of their voices were barely above a whisper and their faces were only inches apart.

"Well, I did too…"

"M-May I steal another kiss?"

"Well, it's not stealing if I give it to you." Murmured Roy before he captured Marth's lips with his own.

"Roy?" said person hummed in response.

"Will you be my…" Marth searched for the suitable word.

"Boyfriend?"

"Ahh, yes. That."

"If that's too informal, I cou-"

"No. Boyfriend is perfect. You're perfect." Roy smiled.

"Love you too, Marth."

* * *

**_Word count: 985_**

**So I downloaded Project M and I'm having some serious Roy/Marth feels. Happy birthday, Writer of Worlds! You gave me the courage to write a fanfic for two gay babies that no one talks about together anymore ;v;**


End file.
